Conventional image capture systems may utilize a light emitting diode (“LED”) to illuminate a subject of a photograph. Such systems, however, typically provide inadequate light in low ambient light environments. Particularly, for small and portable devices, such as smartphone cameras, an LED flash is typically limited to a few watts making them inadequate in low ambient light environments. Conventional strobe or flash lighting systems also lack functionality for accurately matching the color of ambient light so that shadows are not of a different color than non-shadowed areas in the captured image and so that the subject will appear to have uniform tone.